Do You Believe In Miracles?
by All4TheBest
Summary: Fury did not like this, no one did, children belong as children not as assets to government agencies. When an 0-8-4 missions end up being a toddler with both Psychokinesis and Telepathy no one really gets a choice in the matter. She is in to much danger to be sent away from S.H.E.I.L.D. As time passes Fury wonders why he ever even questioned it in the first place.
1. Pre-Phase 1: Chapter 1

**A/N - Alright, so I already attempted to upload this once. However, in planning this story my original idea and what I found myself able to write in any long chapter like structure did not coincide really. So I changed the approach I am writing this story in. This chapter is practically same as the second chapter of the story 'A little Miracle' with a few differences. I am sorry for any confusion and that my first attempt to write this did not work out so well. I hope you all enjoy it none the less.**

**This story will over Pre-Phase 1, Phase 1 (specifcally agengers) and Phase 2 'kind of' and also it will cross over y with Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D though I hesitate to place it there seeing as my story plot is not directly effected by the story line in Avengers of SHIELD rather by the existence of the characters in the MCU as a whole in which I include under the idea of Phases not specific movies per-say. Long winded a/n I know. When we get to the AOS part that takes place during phase two when Fiz, Simmons, Skye, Coulson, May, and Ward are on the bus I will bring this up again but it wont come in for a while. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the MCU or Believe of which the main character is sort of molded after.**

**Please Remember to Read, Review, and Remember to look for the Next Chapter. Those are the three R'****s**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**0-8-4**

* * *

**Pre-Phase 1:**

**Fall 2007**

**Raven Corp Facilities Research Center**

**Canadian****, Texas **

They were the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division's best,

They were unmatched in their field,

They had the highest record for mission completion in decades,

The Marksman and the Assassin,

Strike Team Delta,

The two were constantly sent on dangerous and high-profile missions taking out targets and keeping the world safe.

This mission, however, had none of their usual aspects. There was no main target to eliminate, instead an 0-8-4 to find and catalog. The 0-8-4 was at Raven Corp, a genetics lab that had been in a race with other companies, such as OsCorp, to create medicine using cross species genetics. However Raven Corp had a much looser view on funding (well at least looser on who they told about their dealings). Once enough money got moved from high priority Russian spy rings and other terrorist groups such as the ten rings, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division took notice. Once they took notice and found more shady dealings such as a project classified within the company named Project Prodigy and the readings that project supplied the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division decided it was time to take action.

In their three yearlong partnership the two never sent on missions so seemingly unimportant on paper. In fact they questioned the sanity of Garrett when they were handed the file. Finding and cataloging 0-8-4's was level three and four field works not level six which is where the duo sat in ranks.

The facility was hard to crack initially, security was better than Intel pointed to and took longer to disable than the two originally planned. However there didn't seem to be anyone down on the lower levels. They came across a few armed and for the most part untrained guards but nothing that matched what they were faced with upstairs.

"Status," The disembodied voice of their mission handler called.

It was Clint that answered, per usual, Natasha rarely talked back on missions due to her usual up close and personal Field assignments. One could not give status when seducing targets and not be caught. There for status was always left to Clint. On missions void of close constant espionage Natasha would some times talk with their normal handler but Garret was practically a stranger to Natasha, and a possible treat. She would not be talking. "Two levels below the basement, still haven't found anything extremely out of the ordinary. No sign of Prodigy yet. We sure it's at this location."

"All files originated from a computer at this location." Garrett said.

"Well there's nothing down here Garrett , just a lot of lab tech, nothing that even registers on the reader." Clint said looking over to Natasha to make sure his statement was correct. The small tablet like electronic the red-head held was supposedly able to detect the presence of this specific 0-8-4, at this point however seeing as they could not find the O-8-4 the tech was quite useless.

"Keep looking,"

"This would be easier if we had specks on what we are looking for." Clint quipped back. Natasha responded with a slightly heavier breath Clint knew to interpenetrate as a huff. Looking over at her he saw the face of a trained assassin. He saw Black Widow in all her glory. But there was the smallest glint in the corner of her eye that told him Natasha was in there somewhere as well, and that Natasha was quite ignored with the amount of information they were given for the mission. For such a menial mission a lot of things were classified.

"That is classified." The handler answered and the Black Widow mask fell for a second as Natasha turned her lips up ever so slightly as if to say 'point' before the mask was replaced.

"Of course it is," Clint landed against a random desk in a relaxed position as if he where not on mission and was just poking around R& D to annoy the resident kid scientists FitzSimmons, "If we don't have the classification why are we here Garrett?"

"Just keep looking Barton," John Garrett said his voice now edging on annoyed.

"It would be my genuine pleasure Garrett," Clint smiled as he watched Natasha retrace their steps. However unlike last time there was a spike in the reading near the right corner of the room where a small janitorial closet sat. Clint approached and ran his hands over the walls, finding secret doors what Coulson 's forte but Clint had been around Coulson enough that he picked up quite a few tricks of the trade. As he felt his finger dip in the far right back corner he pushed the door open to reveal a rickety looking wooden staircase.

"Hiding a stairway in a closet, really, that just screams shady." Clint rolled his eyes at cliché-ness of it all as he raised his fire arm from its holster and his flashlight from its position attached to his belt. Clicking the flashlight on he stepped in front of Black Widow ignoring her death glare as he scanned the area.

"Clear," He called dodging the blunt end of Natasha's gun as she walked into the room and swung it at him. Clint was never overzealous in his protection of his partner, sure he took more than a dozen or so bullets for her but that was nothing more than normal, he just knew there where risks she had to take in her line of work. That was why assassins like her did not have a very long life expectancy. Therefore, he took all the danger he could from her with an eased smile. He knew she thought it to be childish cockiness but he saw no problem in allowing her to continue to think that.

"Moving down to next level," After descending what seemed like quite a few floors they came across a reinforced steel door with the words 'Project Prodigy' painted on them the J and D being written over the split in the door as the other letters fell on either side.

"Really, I think this place needs some runway lights or something. It's like they didn't even try."

"It took you an hour to find Barton."

"That is because it was so expected it was ingeniously unexpected."

"Just do your job,"

"Sure thing Garrett, approaching 0-8-4, next training says its mechanical," His head turned toward Black Widow. Instead of normal bets the two took to betting on who would run their next training sessions. Clint's usually involved slightly childish field play and or long hours spent at the range. Natasha's where either sparing or other physical and structured training than Clint liked. Natasha looked and rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Next two weeks of training says its stolen tech" she smiled placing the small bomb* against the door and moving away waiting for the door to open. After hearing the small explosion and felling the backlash they turned around and looked into a room that seemed quite different from the rest of the for one it was not white. There was large control room and above that where five separate windows four of the five windows where dark and empty but the fifth held something slightly different.

A small brown haired toddler, who was no more than one and a half if the agents had to guess, floating above a generic brown crib, Natasha began the file downloads before as Clint stood transfixed for a moment watching the anomaly that was before him.

"Take it that it's not Tech, stolen or otherwise."

"Option E none of the above, you are not going to believe this,"

"You would be surprise what I will believe."

"You won't believe this."

A round of bullets burst from a man who just entered the windowed room. He dived under the desk taking Natasha down with him and prepared a firearm. He twisted and shot back his first shattering the protective glass and his rounds following attempting to hit the other assailant. Gunfire from the other side stopped as the man reached down to grab the small child and ran from the room. Jumping over the desk he was previously under and rolling into the room the field agent chased the other man.

"In pursuit of the 084," He said as he continued to chase the man dodging the bullets he shot off some of his own.

"Hawkeye status?" There was no answer as the man led him down other halls the small child just in his line of vision.

"Hawkeye status?" Garrett called again but there was still no answer as Clint continued his pursuit. Another armed gunman appeared in the hall taking Clint's attention for a minute as he neutralized him. In that minute however the 0-8-4 disappeared.

"Damn it," He cursed.

"Now you answer," Garrett questioned.

"What the hell is going on down there Hawkeye?" Natasha asked.

"Lost sight of the 0-8-4, hallway forks, requesting back up" He informed as he swung his gun pointing at each hall but not hearing anything from either.

"I will be there in five. Don't move location." Inwardly his was kicking himself in the ass for not expecting some sort of retaliation on Raven Corps part. More than the hired guns up stairs that is. He wouldn't be surprised if Project Prodigy was wiped clean before they even got down here. They were going to not complete the mission. A level four mission and they were going to come back without any information on Prodigy. He felt the overwhelming need to kick a wall but controlled it. After all a dented wall was the last thing they needed at the moment.

"Hawkeye I will take the left hall you take right. Keep up chatter." Natasha said as she began down the hall. The word Clear was thrown back and forth between them like a ping – pong match as they moved. In the corner of his eye Clint caught sight of the man he was chasing and the 0-8-4.

"Have visual, He is not alone. Think I figured out why we were here Black Widow, They look like KGB men."

"Get to him Black Widow, Do not approach, Hawkeye, Do not Approach," Garrett said though their coms. This seemed much more familiar. Expect their roles where usually reversed. As Natasha was usually the only on in the field directly for most of their missions he was always her back up not the other way around. Seeing as he was stuck for a few moments until Natasha got there he stressed his ears to eavesdrop into the man's conversation.

"Strucker is paying good money for this one. She is younger than the others more manipulable."

"Belova will pay double."

"We have an agreement with Strucker, Belova is getting the others." The man said in Russian Clint knew enough of the language to make the main point but he was unable to decipher it completely, when Natasha appeared seconds later gun in hand. With non-verbal gestures the two created a plan for attack and executed it without a hitch knocking out and or killing the men who surrounded the small 0-8-4.

As the small child stared up at them from the floor she began to make grabbing motions at her hands her eyes locked on the two Strategic Homeland Intervention and Logistic Division agents before crunching her face and requesting one word, "Up." Clint turned to Natasha and motioned forward and was slapped upside the head for his trouble as Natasha pushed him ahead.

"Worth a try," he mumbled under his breath. "Garrett we collected intel and 084, we will be at rendezvous in ten." Clint said as he bent down to pull the small child into his arms.

Two minutes earlier than he originally planned Clint, Natasha, and 0-8-4 showed up at the rendezvous point Natasha reported to Garrett then moved to turn in for the night. Well that is what she said at least. Clint knew that turning in for his partner did not mean she slept rather she trained. He would confront her later but for now he had a bone to pick with the Missions handler.

Looking down he saw the small child was now only sniffling as she rested her head against his shoulder and placed her thumb in her mouth. Such a natural child action made Clint breathe a sigh of relief, he didn't know how much more crying he could handle. He held her tight to his chest, less because he wanted to hold her there and more because she had a damned vice grip on his Kevlar.

"What in the hell did we just walk into Garrett?"

"Agent Barton,"

"Do not try to distract me, that mission was not what was outlined in the file."

"Sometimes files and missions differ."

"And sometimes files lie. Why else name every organization who has their hand in Project Prodigy except for Red Room and Belova."

"No Intel pointed to Belova's involvement."

"This was not about Belova,"

"Then what is this about, and why is there a kid?"

"This is about sending a team in under informed, and the kid is your 084."

* * *

**Random Marvel Tidbit - My Niece who will be two in a little more than a month had just began to enjoy the Marvel world with me. In the form of Disney cartoons.**** Yey. **

**Her favorite is the Hulk because she thinks the Hulk is like the puppy. Big but not that scary, 'he stuck in the tv'. Oh the joys of child logic. **

**I shall leave you with this quote form my niece, "Hoolk Smasssssh'**

**Please Review**


	2. Pre-Phase 1: Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you all so much for your report, I got 5 Reviews and that is just amazing I hope you all like the next chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own any part of the MCU or Believe of which the main character is sort of molded after.**

**Please Remember to Read, Review, and Remember to look for the Next Chapter. Those are the three R'****s**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Protection**

* * *

**Pre- Phase 1:**

**Washington D.C, Triskelion**

**Fall 2006 **

0-8-4's where always messy work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Be them mechanical, alien, stolen or otherwise objects with unknown origins where never easy to secure and protect. None-the-less that job was made much harder when the 0-8-4 was alive and young, then bringing the 0-8-4 to the slingshot or locking it away in the ice box where not viable options none of which ended up working very well. There had been four such 0-8-4s in the history of SHEILD, the first was a teenager in 59' (killed while under Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division protection), the second a child in 65'(lost to enemies), the third and most memorable to the counsel the infant found in China sixteen years ago and lost after the death of those sent to retrieve her (At the moment their only success), and now this toddler.

The World Security Council decided the child would be kept at a Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division base to assure protection and to keep the child as an asset to the agency. Apparently seeing as four other Project Prodigy test subjects escaped into the dark market the toddler was to become the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division's answer to such a threat. When she was older that was. Director Fury was not happy with the decision but nonetheless he saw an opportunity to at least assure the child's safety within the agency rather than attempt to keep her safe outside of it. Protection. It is what the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division was founded on and it is what they would offer the toddler, he had only seen her once since she arrived at base and it was in passing. She had a bit of chocolate smudged on her right cheek as she waved to him with a pudgy hand.

When he first met her and as he saw her now the toddler seemed to have chosen the same perch, clinging to the Agencies best marksman as if he was her life line in the world, Clint adjusted the unfathomably clingy child on his hip with a sigh. From his basic understanding of her life to this point (he guessed it was similar to that of test monkeys, glass cage, a lot of needles with in descript liquids) her clinginess was a surprise.

"Director, may I speak freely," He asked he tried to look intimidating as he stood in front of the desk where Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division Nicolas Fury sat and World Security Council Member Alexander Peirce perched on the edge the Black Widow stood next to him silent and distant. Yet somehow the message he was attempting to send was lost somewhere in translation as his jacket zipper was being manipulated up and down its track much to the child's glee.

"Nothings ever stopped you before Agent." Fury said with a wave of his hand.

"Keeping a child on a base is honestly the worse ass decision the counsel ever came up with. She is a child not an asset."

"This is our best chance to assure her safety Agent we only care for her protection." Director Fury bit out, hoping his best agents had enough control to read between the lines.

"Protection, by putting her in another cage?" Barton countered with a growl, apparently he did not.

"Agent Barton, we are not trying to cage her, she will be placed in one of the agencies research facilities where she will be well cared for and well looked after and prepared…." Peirce said with a politician's grin, the one that was supposed to defuse situations but offered him little help against the trained assassins before him.

"Prepared for what?" Barton asked.

"To fight, you look to raise a weapon." The emotionless tone in the Black Widows voice made Clint's head twist quickly as he looked her up and down. Clinched fist weight at the front of her feet, teeth gritted. Clint may have been pissed at the council's decision but Natasha Romanoff was beyond pissed.

"No I look to raise an instrument of peace. The world today is not ready for a child as special as she is. One day they will be and on that day she will be free to leave." Peirce said attempting his politician smile once again.

"The ends counsel men do justify the means," Clint hissed.

"This process has been used before and is often times successful. We have agents looking into a researcher to lead the program as we speak. You are dismissed agents, Have a nice day." He said the Black Widow turned first and walked from the room quickly Clint not far behind he almost left the room before he turned back.

"I want contact," He said.

"Agent?" Peirce questioned.

"I have seen what your process has created before and I want to assure that the child is kept safe as you say she will be. I want contact." Clint said only addressing Fury.

"Of course agent, both you and Romanoff will be allowed contact with the child while off missions. You are dismissed." Fury said hiding a small smile, he really did like when his agents read between the lines on their own accord.

* * *

The training room was empty at such an early hour in the morning. Which made it easier for Clint to keep his eyes and ears trained on Natasha as she attacked the punching bag knuckles blooded as she forgot to tape up Clint 'wondered just how much the council's decision on the child got to the usually unshakable Natasha Romanoff. From the looks of it not well. She was attacking the bag with fervor throwing punches in kicks in combinations that seemed less like fighting and more like dance. He knew she was more than slightly upset due to the way she moved. Weather Black Widow or Natasha she was always on edge and always freakishly tuned and reactive to her surroundings. Right now however the world seemed to pass her by without second glance. He was glad medical had taken the child for the night to monitor sleep. That gave Clint some time to talk to his partner stepping next to the punching bag as Natasha attacked he flashed an easy grin.

"What do you want Barton," Natasha was slightly out of breath words coming out clipped as she landed blows to the black canvas surface between them. She gave it a round house kick and Clint dodged the blow of her foot as it clipped the bag right at where his head was moments ago.

"You know I thought we moved past the concussion part of our partnership years ago." He said catching her next punch and twisting her so she was in the sparring section she did not stop attacking however her attention was now moved from the bag to his person. He blocked a good eighty five percent of her blows, a feat in itself, and the ones that did hit where lessened slightly. It did not take long for her to tackle him and move the fight to the ground.

"Then and again I must say we haven't at this much fun in years." He said sitting against her chest holding her hands above her head. Twisting her legs she pinned him against the mat twisting her legs she pinned him down pulling a knife from a hidden pocket and pressing it against his neck.

"You win," An eased grin spread across his face as he lifted his neck up the cool of the blade now pressed against his neck. Natasha rolled off him and stood to walk away.

"Nat, talk to me?" He asked turning to Nat as she turned away and began to walk out of the training center. Clint twisted his weight onto his shoulders and hopped to his feet taking off after her with a sigh. Taking to the empty hall he jogged slightly to make sure she stayed in his line of sight.

It took him a little while to catch her and when he did he twisted her to face him.

"Protection," Natasha spat.

"What?"

"Protection, the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, it was founded on protection."

"It is Natasha, that is what we are offering her,"

"Do not tell me you believe Peirce's shit Clint. They want to weponize her not protect her."

"Natasha I am not talking about Peirce, or the Counsel, or even Fury. They are tasked to protect the world from what they aren't ready to understand. We are tasked with something different?" He explained.

"And what is that," Natasha asked crossing her arms.

"Fury allowed contact. We can assure her safety Natasha, we can make sure that this new 'program' isn't the Red Room. We can keep her safe. Don't you want that? Boris and that Strucker man are going to be after her. Sending her away could mean sending her in to their arms. Keeping her in house isn't ideal, I will admit that. But it will keep her safe, keep her alive, Natasha and that is what is most important."

"So in lieu of childhood she has protection." The red head countered venom in her tone as she glared him down her eyes changing to that of Black Widow as she glared. Clint leveled his gaze as well, being one of the few people in the world that could survive a Widow glare.

"No, in lieu of being treated like a test monkey, she has us." He said reaching his hands to rest on her shoulders feeling her muscles tense slightly under his touch before releasing slightly as her arms fell slightly against her chest.

"She deserves a childhood," Natasha said not giving in her fight just yet.

"You are right, and I am going to do my best to assure she has one. I could use your help though." He said a glint in his eye that spoke of his child like enthusiasm that was sometimes seen in their more outrageous training sessions. Natasha paled, she had never been around children. She was one of the youngest in the Red Room and she had not been exposed to children on any large level with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division.

"I have never been good with children." She said after a long pause. Clint grinned knowing he had won the argument.

"Oh, and you have a lot of experience with them I am sure,"

* * *

**Cambridge England **

**Fall **

**2006**

Doctor Theodore Witt was always an energetic man when it came to breakthroughs in the more bizarre fields of science, he understood that as time progressed thinking changed and that was something he was excited for. Maybe a bit too excited but we will forgive him for that. After all, he did possess the level of intelligence at which social interaction became problematic. Doctor Witt's excitement for new ways of thought is what made him the prime and only candidate to deal with the 0-8-4, however it did make for an interesting moment when the Doctor came home from work at the university to find Nick Fury standing behind his couch.

"Hello Doctor,"

"What in the, how did you, didn't I?" The man bobbled for a few seconds turning to face the door he just unlocked before gulping and looking back.

"Take what you want," the doctor said with shaky voice and Nick Fury let out a small smile Witt would be perfect.

"I am not here with ill intent Doctor; I am Director Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division,"

"That is a mouthful,"

"We are working on it," Director Fury said walking around the couch and holding out a file to the man. Doctor Witt took it with a questioning gaze before taking it and opening the first page."

"That file is about a small girl who defies much you know about science, we at the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division believe her to be the first in a long line of children like her that will begging emerging all over the world. I am here to offer you a chance to help change the world." The director explained, Doctor Witt sat down as he continued to flip though the papers.

"The child is classified in S.H.E.I.L.D databases as an 084, an object of unknown origin. She was brought in as a young toddler by one of our operatives on an intelligence mission into the lower levels of Raven Corp Facilities two weeks ago when she exhibited something extraordinary. Originally we made plans to place her in the system but once we ran tests we founding something interesting." Director Fury explained in the file where some pictures of the child floating above her mattress and levitating small objects.

"As you can see, most small telekinetic showings she has almost complete conscious control over, it is expected that events on a larger scale can be connected to emotional outburst which gives hope that as she ages this power will only grow." Director Fury said motioning to the MRI's and other medical papers that filled her file. Doctor Witt picked up the first picture of the small girl asleep and turned it to show the Director.

"All I see, Director," Witt hissed. "is a toddler,"

"She is much more than a toddler Doctor, she is the future."

* * *

**Random Marvel Tidbit: (SPOILER FOR Agent Of S.H.E.I.L.D Finale) Oh my goodness gracious great balls of hell-skinky Coulson went bat-shit crazy!**


End file.
